Truth or Dare
by Sunstorm of ThunderClan
Summary: All the Glee kids play truth or dare.
1. Kurt

**I do not own Glee or the characters.**

Kurt sighed and looked at Mercedes. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Yeah. You agreed to the rules last night. Shouldn't have played truth or dare with us if you didn't want to do it." Mercedes replied.

"Fine." Kurt said with a sigh. He straightened his jacket and walked over to Karofsky and his friends.

Karofsky looked at him, looking a little confused. "Dude, Hummel, what are you doing here?"

Kurt smiled at him. "David Karofsky, I hate you so much!" he exclaimed dramatically. He got down on one knee and placed one hand on his heart. "I hate you, but I want to ask you one question." Kurt extended his hand out to Karofsky. "David Karofsky, will you be my bully?"

"What?" Karofsky asked, looking stunned. "Hummel, you are so weird. Get out of here before I put you in the dumpster."

Kurt got up and fled over to his locker where Mercedes was laughing. "Yeah, yeah. Real funny, 'Cedes." he mumbled. "Just wait until tonight."


	2. Mercedes

**I do not own Glee or the characters.**

"Alright, Mercedes. Truth or dare." Kurt said.

"Dare."

Kurt smirked. "Ok, your dare is..." He leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

The next day Mercedes glared at Kurt. "I cannot believe you are making me do this." she said.

Kurt shrugged. "Well, there's a saying about payback. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." he replied.

Mercedes sighed. "Fine. I might as well get it over with." She watched the front door, and when Azimio walked in she walked over and stopped in front of him.

"Azimio Adams, I love the way you slushy me!" she said loudly.

Azimio stopped and stared at Mercedes. "What?" he asked, confused.

Merecedes spread her arms wide. "Slushy me, Azimio, slushy me real good!"

Azimio looked surprised and a little scared. "Dude, you glee kids are weird." he said, and walked past her.

Mercedes' arms dropped and she practically ran back to Kurt, trying to ignore the stares she was getting. "I can't believe I had to do that." she grumbled.

Kurt smirked at her. "Well, I had to ask Karofsky to be my bully. Now you know how I felt." he said.

"Yeah, I get it."

**Well, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but then I thought about what the other Glee kids would have to do if they all played truth or dare, not just Mercedes and Kurt. By the way, this is assuming that they all choose dare. The next chapter features Artie doing his dare. Please review.**


	3. Artie

**As usual, I do not own Glee. I just play around with the characters a little bit. And I do not own the song in this. Whitney Houston, or is it Dolly Parton, owns it.**

Artie looked at Mercedes and Kurt, who were both smirking. "You're heartless." he informed them.

"No, we're just making sure you do it." Mercedes said. "Me and Kurt already did our dares. It's your turn now."

"Fine." Artie grumbled. He grasped the wheels of his chair and started moving down the hall. He stopped in front of one door and looked back at Kurt and Mercedes. "If I don't make it, tell Brittany that I love her!" he called down to them.

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other, than back at him and waved. Artie frowned, then opened the door and wheeled his way in.

Sue Sylvester looked up from her desk. "What do you want, Wheels?" she asked him.

Artie stared at her for a second, then sighed. He opened his mouth and started singing. "_If I should stay, I would only be in your waaay! So I'll go, but please know, I'll think of you every step of the waaay! And I will always love you, I will always love you. You, my darling, you."_

Before he could finish, Sue, who'd been staring at him in surprise, stood up. "Get out of here, Wheels." she said, glaring at him.

Artie turned red, and quickly turned around to wheel himself out. He was halfway out the door, when Sue called out, "Next time try something from Madonna, Whitney is too whiney!"

Artie maneuvered himself down the hall to Kurt and Mercedes, who were at their lockers. "I hate you." he muttered to them.

"No, you don't." Merecedes said. "Tina is coming over for her dare, you can help us think of something for her to do."

"I guess that could help make up for it." Artie replied, still blushing. "I still can't believe you dared me to sing a love song to Coach Sylvester! Why couldn't it have been Mr. Shue? That wouldn't have been half as embarassing!"

"Well, that's how it is. You missed it, but Kurt asked Karofsky to be his bully, while I had to ask Azimio to slushy me." Mercedes said.

"Seriously?" Artie asked. "I would have done anything to see that."

"Yeah, well, you're not likely to see it, unless someone taped it." Kurt said.

Artie shrugged. "Oh, well. It'll be fun thinking of something for Tina to do, at least."

**This was pretty fun to write. I was thinking of making it Mike having to do the song, but I liked it better with Artie.**


	4. Rachel and Tina

**I do not own Glee or the characters.**

Rachel and Tina stared at Kurt, Mercedes, and Artie. "You're kidding. You want us to do what?" Tina asked.

"You can't back out of a dare." Artie reminded them.

"Yeah, but... Come on! Have a heart." Rachel pleaded from beside Tina.

"Nope. Besides, maybe Finn will get back together with you." Mercedes told her.

Rachel bit her lip, thinking about it. "Fine. If it gets Finn to see that he belongs with me, I think I will do it. Who knows, maybe he'll see me differently and-"

"Rachel." Kurt interrupted. "We don't care."

Tina let out a sigh. "Yeah, Rachel, who cares what Finn thinks? The whole school is gonna see us tomorrow."

"So? Maybe Mike will like you better when he sees you." Rachel replied.

"Hey, Mike likes me more than enough now!" Tina exclaimed. "I don't see how doing this dare will get him to like me better."

"Well, you'll catch his interest if he sees you wearing something different tomorrow." Mercedes explained. "He'll probably follow you around, wanting to know what's going on."

Tina bit her lip, considering what they'd said, than nodded. "Fine. I'll do it." she said, reluctantly.

"Great." Rachel said. "Come on. We should get going, so we can find the right outfits."

Tina nodded and they walked out.

Kurt and Mercedes grinned. The students at McKinley High weren't going to know what hit them.

The next day, Tina stopped just outside the school doors. "Do we really have to do this?" she asked. "Why can't we just ask for a different dare?"

"Because, it would be seen as giving up, and I do not give up! I'm the leader of New Directions, so I need to set an example to everyone, letting them know that Rachel Berry is not a quitter!" Rachel replied.

"Ok, ok. I was just asking." Tina said. She looked over at Rachel, who was wearing a black shirt with long flowing sleeves and corset-stlye lacing on the front. She wore black leather capris with lacing up the sides, a pair of black leather sandals with a silver chain crossing over her ankles to hold them in place, and the look was finished with red streaks in her hair, which was tied up in a ponytail. "Where did you manage to find that outfit? It's gorgeous."

"My dads helped me find it. When they heard about the dare, they had to take me shopping to look for some clothes that would work." Rachel replied. "I, uh, like your outfit too. It's very... interesting."

Tina looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of white capris, with a blue and white striped shirt that revealed one of her shoulders, and a pair of white sneakers. Her hair had been pulled back into a simple braid, and, most noticibly, the blue streaks were gone from her hair. "Thanks. I feel weird in it though." she replied.

"Yeah, I guess you must feel weird, but if you walk in with your shoulders back, and feeling confident, you'll look just like yourself. Now, let's go." Rachel said.

"Aye, aye ma'am." Tina mumbled and followed her inside.

Once they walked in, almost all conversation stopped. They saw Mercedes, Kurt, and Artie at their lockers, watching them.

Tina and Rachel hurried over to them. "Well, does this fulfill the dare?" Tina demanded.

Kurt looked them over. "Yeah, I'd say it does." he said.

"Looking good, Tina." Artie said with a grin.

"Shut up." Tina mumbled. "I feel stupid."

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked around and saw Finn staring at her. She felt herself blush, then looked away. "Well, we did the stupid dare. Who's the next victims?" she asked.

"Victim." Mercedes corrected. "We're going after Quinn tonight."

Tina glanced over at Mike's locker and saw him looking at her. When he saw her looking at him, he pulled out his phone and started typing.

A few minutes later, Tina's phone vibrated. She pulled it out and swa a text from Mike. 'Are you insane? What are you wearing?'

'It's for a dare.' She sent back.

Mike Chang: 'Oh. It looks nice, it's just not you.'

Tina Cohen-Chang: 'Thanks, Mike. Don't worry though, I'm going goth again when I get home.'

"Are you listening to me?" Rachel asked.

Tina turned back to Rachel. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I said we need to meet up after school to think of a good dare for Quinn."

"Ok. Where are we meeting?" Tina asked.

"Kurt's house."

"Ok. I'll be there."

**If you want to see Rachel's outfit, check out these links .com/big_cs_pants_turn_, .com/big_cs_top_vamipras_.**

**For Tina's outfit .com/erez4/cache/ProductImages_1719R_01_tif_,**


	5. Author Note

Well, I'm having trouble thinking up dares for the rest of the kids to do, so I'm not going to be updating this story for a while. If you have any ideas for dares, let me know. I will credit you for it. If not, then check out my other Glee story, Unexpected.


	6. Quinn

Quinn stared at Tina and Rachel, while Kurt, Artie, and Mercedes smirked at her from the lockers. "You have got to be kidding me." she said. "There's no way I'm doing that."

Rachel studied her nails nonchalantly. "Alright. Then you have to tell Brittany you love her. In front of Santana."

"That'll get me killed!" Quinn protested.

"Then take the first dare." Kurt spoke up. "Or do you want everyone to know that Quinn Fabray is a coward?"

Quinn glared at them. "Fine. And I am not a coward!" she hissed.

"Then prove it." Mercedes said.

Quinn turned around and marched over to Jacob Ben Israel. "You!" she snarled when she got to him, poking him in the chest.

"Um, yes?" Jacob asked.

"Our child is never going to have a jewfro if I have anything to say about it!"

Jacob stared at Quinn like she was crazy. "What?"

"You heard me." Quinn replied. She turned around, flipping her hair over one shoulder, then stalked back to the lockers, ignoring all the stares.

**As usual, I do not own Glee or the characters. Thanks to ****lilybean queen of the i ocean**** for the idea.**


	7. Puck

"Let me get this straight. You want me to do _what?_" Puck asked.

Quinn smirked at him. "You heard me. Get to it, Puckerman."

Puck scowled at Quinn, and looked at Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Artie and Mercedes. "Are you going to let her decide what I do? Don't you guys get a say in it?" he asked.

"Quinn did her dare before you." Kurt said. "So, she gets to decide what you do. If it makes you feel any better, Finn is next. You can decide his dare."

Puck stared at Kurt. "No, that doesn't help at all." he grumbled, then turned around and stalked through the hall until he got to Miss Pilsbury's office. _Ok, just go in and ask her. It's not that hard. _Puck thought, then groaned to himself. _Oh who am I kidding? Of course it's hard._ He sighed and pushed the door open.

"Oh!" Miss Pilsbury looked surprised to see someone walk in, which wasn't unusual. Students tended to avoid talking to Miss Pilsbury. "What can I do for you, Noah?"

Puck flopped into one of the chairs, ignoring the flinch it produced from Miss Pilsbury. "Well, I've got a problem."

"What kind of a problem?" Miss Pilsbury asked as she took a sip of water.

"Um, well, you see my boyfriend wants me to bottom for him." Puck explained.

Miss Pilsbury promptly choked and spit her water back into the cup. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"My boyfriend, we want to have sex and he wants me to bottom. And I was hoping I could get some advice for that. I mean, I've never done it before, and I've always heard that it hurts."

"Um, well, I'm not sure that I'm the right person to ask." Miss Pilsbury said. "Maybe you should talk to Kurt, he probably knows about these things."

"Well, I would but Kurt already said he hadn't done it before, besides he doesn't want me to top him our first time." Puck explained.

"Wait, Kurt is your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yes." Puck said, "And he's huge." He waited, then said, "You probably didn't need to know that, did you?"

"Yes, I mean no. I, uh, really don't know what to tell you, Noah." Miss Pilsbury told her desk. "You're probably going to have to look online."

"Thanks. I'll, uh, I'll do that." Puck said, standing up. "Thanks, Miss Pilsbury."

"You're welcome, Noah." She replied, still not looking at him.

Puck turned and walked out the door, nearly running over Kurt and Artie who were just outside. "I cannot believe you made me do that!" Puck growled.

"It - it wasn't- wasn't ... us!" Kurt said, giggling hard.

"Yeah, blame Quinn!" Artie said, before succumbing to laughter.

"Oh believe me, I will." Puck said, storming off.

Later, after Glee practice, Mr. Schue walked over to Puck and Kurt. "Puck, Kurt, can I talk to you before you leave?" he asked.

Kurt grinned. "Sure, Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schue waited until everyone else had left before sitting down in a chair near Puck. "Look, Emma told me you came to her with a... problem this morning."

Puck felt his face turn red while Kurt started giggling. "Mr. Schue! It... it wasn't serious! Quinn dared me to do that!"

"Puck, you told her that you and Kurt wanted to have sex." Mr. Schue said. He looked over at Kurt, who had buried his face in his hands to muffle his laughter. "Are you alright, Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt said, sounding a bit muffled.

"Look, Mr. Schue, ask Quinn, she'll tell you that it was just a dare." Puck said.

Mr. Schue stared at him for a bit then sighed. "Alright. I believe you, Puck. But, uh, if you have a problem, just come to me, alright?"

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, I will." Puck mumbled. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Puck jumped out of his chair and practically ran out of the room, feeling his face burning as he walked.

**I do not own Glee. Thanks to JasonDragon64 for the idea.**


	8. Finn

**I do not own Glee or anything else that's easily recognizable.**

"You have got to be kidding me." Finn stared at Puck. "There's no way, dude. I'm not doing it."

"Fine." Puck said with a smirk. "Then you can go make out with Kurt in the lunchroom."

"No way! He's my step-brother!" Finn protested.

Puck raised one eyebrow. "Then what are you going to do, _Finnocence_? You know the rules of the game."

Finn groaned. "Do _not _call me that, Puck!" He let out a sigh. "I guess I'll do the first dare."

"Great." Puck replied.

The next day Finn walked in and saw Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Rachel, Quinn, and Puck waiting for him by the lockers.

He groaned and walked over to Sam, who was standing by his locker. He looked up when Finn stopped by him. "Hey, bro, what's up?" Sam asked.

Finn hesitated, then got down on one knee. "_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the East, and Sam is the sun!_

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_who is already sick and pale with grief_

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she._"

Sam stared at him in confusion. "Dude, are you quoting _Shakespeare_ at me?" he asked, incredulously.

Finn felt his face burn. He opened his mouth to say something - anything - but nothing came out. After a minute, he got up and walked to his locker, where he proceeded to bang his head against it. Hard.

"You shouldn't do that, bro. Might lose whatever brains you have left."

Finn groaned and turned to where Sam was standing. "Why did you follow me?"

Sam grinned at him. "Because, it's not every day a guy gets Shakespeare quoted at him. Thought it was kind of sweet actually."

Finn gaped at him. Did Sam just call him sweet? "Dude, I thought you were straight." Finn said, confused.

Sam shrugged. "I am straight, but every now and then a guy catches my eye." He winked at Finn, then walked off, leaving Finn to wonder what had just happened.

**Ok, don't hate me, couldn't resist throwing a little bit of Sam/Finn in there.**


	9. Sam

Sam looked up when the school doors opened up and Finn walked in. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves as Finn walked toward him. _Just doing a dar, nothing else, _Sam thought to himself.

He was quite surprised when Finn walked up to him. "Hey, bro, what's up?" Sam asked him.

He watched as Finn seemed about to say something, then stopped. Without any warning, he got down on one knee in front of Sam.

_What the heck is he doing?_ Sam thought. Puck hadn't told him about this, he'd just said that Finn was going to do a dare, he hadn't mentioned anything specific.

"_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the East, and Sam is the sun!_

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_who is already sick and pale with grief_

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she._" Finn stated.

"Dude, are you quoting _Shakespeare_ at me?" Sam asked.

Finn turned red and opened his mouth, then closed it. As Sam watched, he got up and went over to his locker, then started banging his head on it.

Sam walked over to Finn. "You shouldn't do that, bro. Might lose whatever brains you have left."

Finn groaned. "Why did you follow me?"

_Because I wanted to. _Sam thought, but didn't voice it. He knew what he had to say, Puck had told him what to say. "Because, it's not every day a guy gets Shakespeare quoted at him. Thought it was kind of sweet actually."

Finn looked confused. "Dude, I thought you were straight."

Sam shrugged. "I am straight, but every now and then a guy catches my eye." he winked at Finn, then turned and walked away. _Hope you saw that, Puck. _

**Yes, Puck cheated. Should have been Finn daring Sam, but I couldn't get this thought out of my head.**


	10. Mike

**Again, I do not own anything remotely recognizable.**

Mike glared at Finn and Sam, who grinned at him. "You can_ not_ be serious!"

"We are." Sam said. "You gotta do it, Mike. Everyone else has done their dares."

"Not everyone. We still have to get Brittany, Santana, and Blaine." Finn interrupted.

"Ok, fine." Sam rolled his eyes. "There's three more people to get. How silly of me to forget. Anyways, Mike, you gotta do the dare or else." 

"Or else what?" Mike asked, then regretted it.

Sam smirked. "You won't like that answer."

"Fine." Mike turned around, looking around at all the kids. "It's not like I have a good reputation anyways." he said, sarcastically.

Finn and Sam followed Mike as he walked into the locker room where Coach Bieste was, and started tap dancing, then he opened his mouth and started singing. "_Call my baby Lollipop, Tell you why, 'Cause she's sweeter than an apple pie, And when she does'nt shake she rock and dance, Man I haven't got a chance"_

Coach Bieste cut him off before he could finish. "Look, Chang, if you don't want to be kicked off the team, you'll get out of here and we'll forget all about this, got it?"

Mike turned red and nodded, before running out of the locker room.


	11. AN

Alright, I got asked about the links to Tina and Rachel's outfits, so here they are.

Rachel: www. infectiousthreads .com /big _cs _top vampiras _vendetta .htm

www. infectiousthreads .com /big_ cs_ pants_ turn_ stone .htm

Tina: www. mod-clothing .com /images/ products/ tops/ off-the-shoulder-stripe-top-a .gif

ny- o. etsy. com/ il_ fullxfull .68638528 .jpg

Just take out the spaces.


	12. Chapter 9

**I do not own Glee. Wish I did, but last time I checked, I wasn't Ryan Murphy.**

"You have got to be kidding me! We can't do that!" Santana protested, looking at Brittany. "Right, Brit?"

"I don't know." Brittany said. "What's a cowboy?"

Finn stared at her. And people said he was slow? He felt his face burn the minute he thought it.

Sam sighed and looked at Brittany. "Santana can explain."

"Oh no way! I am not doing this dare!" Santana exclaimed.

"Fine. Then you can make out with Rachel." Sam replied.

"Dude! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Finn said, outraged.

"You broke up remember?" Sam said, not looking away from Santana.

"Make out with Manhands? No way!"

"Then do the dare with Brittany."

"¡Ah, no una oportunidad! Yo no arreglo como una vaquera sólo tan puede fantasear acerca de ello!" Santana yelled, switching to Spanish in her anger.

Brittany laid a hand on the Latina's arm. "San, I really want to do this dare. Please do it with me?"

Santana sighed, closing her eyes while she tried to calm down. "Are you sure, Brit?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Brittany replied.

Santana opened her eyes and looked at Sam. "Fine, I'll do it," she hissed. She got up, pulling Brittany with her, and stalked out.

"Great." Sam said, looking at Finn who was sulking in the back. "You gonna come out of there, bro?"

"No." Finn replied. "You wanted Santana to make out with Rachel."

"Like I said, bro, you broke up with her. Besides, I knew that Santana wouldn't do it."

"Not the point, dude." Finn said.

Sam walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Quit sulking and tell me what's going on. And stop using Rachel as an excuse."

Finn stared at him. _What could he say? That he'd been thinking about what Sam had said for two days now?_

Sam sighed. "You gonna answer me or just stare at me?"

Finn blushed. "Sorry... just thinking."

"Hmm, must have hurt." Sam joked. "Honestly though, what's bothering you?"

_You are, that's what._ Finn sighed. "Well, the other day, you winked at me, and said that you liked guys occasionally."

"No, I said that I was straight, but every now and then a guy catches my eye. I did wink at you though."

"Puck told me, Sam." Finn said.

"Told you what?"

"That he dared you to flirt with me."

Sam was silent for a minute. "Did Puck tell you why he dared me to do that?"

"No." Finn said, feeling confused. "He told me to ask you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "He would." he muttered. "The reason he wanted me to flirt with you is because I like you. A lot."

Finn stared at him. "Of course you do, dude. We wouldn't be friends if you don't like me."

Sam sighed. "Not what I meant." He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Finn's. "That's what I meant." he said, when he pulled away.

Finn stared at him. "Dude. You - you kissed me."

"Yes I did." Sam replied. "What are you going to do about it?"

Finn thought about it. What was he going to do? On the one hand, he liked girls, they were pretty, they smelled nice, they definetly weren't guys. Then there was Sam. Sam who was nice, a good singer, a bit clueless like he himself tended to be. Sure, he wasn't a girl, but they got along with each other fairly well. "Well, I'm not going to do anything about it, I guess." Finn said, noticing that Sam was starting to look disappointed. "I'm not a girl, Sam. And I've never been attracted to guys before. You'll have to work a bit harder if you want me to date you."

Sam grinned. "I can do that."

"Good." Finn replied.

***Hides under my bed.* Don't kill me, couldn't resist throwing in more Sam/Finn. The next chapter will have Santana and Brittany's dare in it, I promise. Translation of what Santana said: Oh, not a chance! I am not dressing up like a cowgirl just so you can fantasize about it! (Try and guess what the dare is. Winner will be featured in the chapter.)**


	13. Santana and Brittany

**As usual, I do not own Glee, last time I checked, I'm female and my name is not Ryan Murphy. **

**Santana singing**

_Brittany singing_

_**Both singing**_

Santana turned to Brittany. "Are you sure you want to do this, Brit?"

"Yes. No one will laugh at us, you know." Brittany said.

Santana looked at herself. She and Brittany were both wearing short blue denim skirts, brown leather knee-high boots, and white long-sleeved button-up shirts. The were both wearing brown leather vests over the tops with brown leather cowboy hats. Brittany had pulled her hair back into a braid, while Santana had curled her hair so that it hung around her face in waves.

"If you say so." Santana looked around until her gaze fell on a girl their own age. She had black hair, with dark skin. "Her." she said, pointing at the girl.

Brittany looked where Santana was pointing. "You mean Briana?" she asked. "I hope we're not going to be mean to her. She's really nice."

"What do you mean?"

Brittany shrugged. "We're in a class together. Sometimes she helps me."

Santana sighed. "Don't worry, Brit." She leaned up and whispered something in Brittany's ear.

"Oh!" she said, looking relieved. "That's alright then." Brittany walked with Santana over to Briana, who looked up, looking confused.

"_People are talkin, talking 'bout people_

_I hear them whisper, you won't believe it_

_They think we're lovers kept under covers_

_I just ignore it, but they keep saying" _Santana sang.

_"_**We laugh just a little too loud**

**We stand just a little too close**

**We stare just a little too long**

**Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'**_ " _Brittany cut in.

"_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**How about love?**__" _

_"Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love?" _Santana grabbed Brittany and started twirling her around the hall.

**"Thinking 'bout you every day**

**Dreaming 'bout you every night**

**Hoping that you feel the same way**

**Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin' "**

_**"Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**How about love?" **_

_"Let's give them something to talk about_

_A little mystery to figure out_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love, love, love, love?"_

_**"Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**How about love, love, love, love?"**_

The two girls stopped singing and dancing and looked around. Everyone had stopped and was staring at them. Brittany grinned and started to bow, before Santana grabbed her and kept her from doing it. "You don't bow in a skirt!" she hissed.

"Oh yeah." Brittany then curtsied.

"Come on." Santana said, grabbing Brittany and towing her along. "We gotta get to class."

**Song is Something To Talk About by Bonnie Raitt, and I definetly do not own it. And congratulations to gleegeek, who was the 'target' of this story. **


	14. Blaine

**Alright, to reiterate, I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

Blaine looked warily at Santana and Brittany. "You want me to do what?"

"You heard me, Frodo." Santana snapped.

"Who's Frodo?" Brittany wondered.

Blaine sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. Just stop calling me Frodo."

"Alright." Santana said, smiling. "Which would you prefer I call you, Frodo, Hobbit, or Lame?"

"Fine. Frodo works." Blaine said, exasperated with her. "Now go away."

Santana grinned and linked her arm with Brittany's. "Come on, B. Let's go to Breadstix."

Blaine sighed as he watched them go.

The next day, Kurt was at home, watching tv when he got a text and opened his phone, expecting it to be Mercedes.

SLopez _Hey, Hummel, I arranged a surprise for you._

Kurt stared at the screen. What was that supposed to mean? Finally, he sent a reply to Santana.

Kurt _What do you mean?_

SLopez _You'll find out._

Kurt sighed as he stared at the screen. What was that supposed to mean? He was about to send another text to Santana, when his doorbell rang.

He was surprised when he opened the door and saw Blaine on the other side. "Hey, Blaine. What are you doing here?"

Blaine looked around. "Um, can I come inside? I have to do something and I'd prefer not to have an audience."

Kurt stepped back automatically, letting him inside, then what Blaine said registered. "Wait, you have to do something?"

Blaine didn't answer, at least not in words. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt's mind went completely blank. Blaine was kissing him. Blaine was _kissing _him!

After a few seconds, Blaine started to pull away. "Sorry, I know you don't like me that way. I'll leave now." Blaine mumbled, not looking Kurt in the eye. He turned and started to open the door.

"Wait." Kurt said, and Blaine froze. "I never said I didn't like you."

Blaine turned around. "What about Finn? Or was it Sam?"

"Finn was just a crush, so was Sam." Kurt looked down, blushing. "I - I'm in love with you, Blaine. Have since the day you helped me with Karofsky."

Blaine was stunned. "Wow, I sure am clueless." He said after a minute.

Kurt sighed. He walked over to Blaine. "You are not clueless, you just don't observe everything like you should." He leaned forward and kissed Blaine softly, then pulled away. "So, why did you come here anyway?"

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. "Truthordre." he mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I said, truth or dare. You're friends, the dark-haired Cheerio and the blond, they dared me to kiss you."

Kurt sighed. Santana's texts made sense now. "Well, that figures." He said.

Blaine hesitated. "Do you want to go to Starbuck's with me? I'm meeting some of my friends there and I'd like to introduce you to them."

"Hmm, that depends. Am I your boyfriend, or just a friend?" Kurt asked.

Blaine grabbed his hand. "My boyfriend, of course."

Kurt smiled. "Then I'd love to."

**Finally, it's done. Couldn't resist doing a chapter for Blaine, even though he doesn't go to McKinley.**


End file.
